The Birth of Hyne Celebration!
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: Get into the Holiday spirit with this Christmasy-type story! (Although it's a bit early,) Read and Reveiw! But most of all...enjoy! ^_~ Merry Christmas!
1. Only Ten More Shopping Days Left! Part 1

The Birth of Hyne Celebration!  
  
A story by: Rag Doll.  
  
Chapter 1: Only 10 Shopping Days Left!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Zell's Girlfriend, Ozzalyn, Lady Gray, and Hotdog. Thank you! ^_^  
  
Selphie Tilmitt pressed her rosy nose and gloved hands against the glass display window of the antique shop in Deling City. Hanging on a hook in a showcase was a beautiful, antique, sterling silver pocket watch. It was polished to perfection and had intricate designs of chocobos in the forest. ~It's absolutely perfect!~ Selphie thought. ~Irvy will love it!~ Then the girl's jade eyes fell onto the price tag. "100,000,000,000,000 gil!?" She exclaimed at the horrific price. "No one could ever afford that! Now I'll never be able to find him a perfect gift." The 17 year old sighed.  
  
"Hey, Sefie!" Selphie's friend, Rinoa Heartilly, waved and ran over to meet up with her.  
  
"Hey, Rinny." Selphie said, heaving a heavy sigh.  
  
"What's the matter?" Rinoa asked, concerned.  
  
"That is!" Selphie complained, pointing to the watch in the window.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful!" Rinoa marveled. Selphie gestured towards the price tag. "I see your problem."  
  
"That pocket watch is THE present for Irvine! He'd love it! But I can't afford it! I bet you that Irvy will find the perfect gift for me and I'll end up having to get him a crappy present. . . like socks, and then he'll think I'm cheap and hate me." Selphie said dramatically.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Selph! Cheer up! You know that won't happen." Rinoa said, then added jokingly, "Besides, Irvine's been complaining that he needs some better socks."  
  
"Teehee! You're right, Rinny! Irvine will always be my friend, no matter what kind of present I get him." Selphie agreed, thinking silently to herself, ~I sure would like to get that watch, all the same.~  
  
"Speaking of gift dilemmas, I haven't been able to find ANYTHING worth getting for Squall. He's a tough cutie to shop for!" Rinoa explained.  
  
"Well, why don't you get him a stuffed lion?" Selphie asked, after pondering it for a moment.  
  
"Ha! That'll be the day! Squall Leonhart sleeps with a stuffed animal, and now, Zell Dincht stops eating hotdogs." Rinoa said, mimicking a newscaster. "Couldn't you just see it all over the news?" The two girls giggled at the thought.  
  
"Well, there IS 10 shopping days left, maybe I'll find something else that's perfect." Selphie said, walking away from the quaint little shop.  
  
~~~Meanwhile ~~~  
  
"That's it! That's the one!" Irvine said happily, showing Squall a striking engagement ring, set with rubies, Selphie's birthstone.  
  
"Wow, that is a nice one, but look at the price!" Squall pointed out.  
  
Irvine glanced at the price. "1,999,999,999 gil!? You must be kidding me! No one could ever afford that!"  
  
"That's too bad. I guess you'll have to find another one." Squall said.  
  
"Another . . . one? Squall, I told you! This is THE ring! It's the ONLY ring good enough for her! Can't you see?" Irvine yelled, a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay! Let's just go look at some less expensive jewelry stores. Maybe you'll find something better." Squall offered.  
  
"Were you even listening at all? It's THE ring, Squall! Oh, why does it have to be so expensive?!" Irvine said, reluctantly stomping out of the jewelry store, (after loudly complaining about how pricey the shop was and that he'd call his lawyer several times until Squall finally dragged him away.) and went to a different store.  
  
"If it's any consolation, I haven't been able to find anything that positively screams 'Rinoa'. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the best 'gift shopper' in the world." Squall said.  
  
"C'mon, Rinoa's easy to shop for!" Irvine replied.  
  
"Oh yeah? What'd you get her then?"  
  
"Official Squall Leonhart plush toy!" The cowboy announced  
  
"Are you serious?" Squall gave Irvine a questionable look.  
  
"Yep!" Irvine nodded.  
  
"I was never told about those!" Squall said incredulously.  
  
"Yep, The Press always leaves us in the dark." Irvine sighed, and the two guys continued their shopping.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
"Quisty! Hey, Quisty!" Ozzalyn Stargate, Zell Dincht's girlfriend, called out to her friend. Her puppy, Hotdog, scampering close to her feet.  
  
"Hello, Ozzy! Come see!" Quistis Trepe beckoned Ozzalyn over to the shop window to look at what she found.  
  
"Wow! It's so cool!" Ozzalyn said, her green eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"I'm going to get it for Seifer! I know he'll love it!" Quistis said, bringing out her purse, she had just enough money left over from shopping for everyone else's gifts! She was going to buy him an action figure of himself! After she bought the action figure, Quistis and Ozzalyn exited the store. "So, what'd you get Zell, Oz?" Quistis asked as they walked down the street.  
  
"Um . . . Well, promise you won't laugh?" Ozzalyn said, looking down.  
  
"Promise." Quistis vowed.  
  
"Okay . . . I got him a kitty." The redhead smiled.  
  
"Awww! How nice! What's it's name?" Quistis giggled.  
  
"HER name is Lady Gray, because she's all gray." Ozzalyn answered.  
  
"I'm sure Zell will love her!" Her friend reassured her.  
  
"I think so too. They have really similar dispositions. They're both hyper active, silly, and cute! Besides, I got her for free from my Aunt. She has tons of kittens." Ozzalyn explained.  
  
"Well, we better head for the train if we wanna get back to Garden on time! Let's go!" Quistis said after checking her watch. So, the two girls raced away.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Like it? Hate it? Begging for more? Tell me! Read and Review!  
  
What's to come: Find out what's up with Zell and Seifer and what happens on the train ride back to Balamb! ^_~ 


	2. Only Ten More Shopping Days Left! Part 2

The Birth of Hyne Celebration!  
  
A story by: Rag Doll  
  
Chapter 2: Only Ten More Shopping Days Left! Part 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Ozzalyn, Hotdog, and Lady Gray. I also do not own The Enchanted Forest Chronicles, Patricia C. Wrede does. Thanks!  
  
"Oh man! I can't find anything!" Zell said to no one in particular. He had looked in almost every store and was still not able to find anything Ozzalyn would want. He spotted Irvine and Squall walking down the street, both seemingly as miserable as he. "Hey, guys!" Zell hollered, waving them down.  
  
"Hi, Zell." The two boys groaned in unison.  
  
"Find anything for Ozzy?" Irvine asked. Irvine was the one who fixed Zell up with Ozzalyn. He had been good friends with her since he started going to Galbadia Garden and kept in contact with her.  
  
"Nope. Nothing. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada." Zell sighed. "What about you guys? Find anything for your girlfriends?"  
  
Both of the men moaned. "I can't find a single thing for Rinoa." Squall admitted.  
  
"I found the perfect gift for Selphie, but I can't afford it." Irvine heaved a heavy sigh and his breath could be seen because of the cold weather.  
  
"That sucks. Well, Irvine, you know Ozzalyn better than I do. What does she like?" Zell asked, in hopes of some helpful inspiration.  
  
"She loves to read. Why don't you go to that book store over there?" Irvine answered.  
  
"Thanks man! I owe ya one!" Zell thanked happily and ran over to the bookstore in high hopes.  
  
Zell fished though some fantasy novels to find something Ozzalyn hadn't read, or didn't have a copy of. This was tedious because there were hardly anything there she didn't have a copy of. By the time he got to the 'W's' Zell was about to lose all hope, when his eyes fell on a 4-book set.  
  
'The Enchanted Forest Chronicles.' Proclaimed the spine of the neat case, which held the books. "She hasn't read those yet!" Zell said blissfully, picking up the set and going to the counter. He had enough money and more besides! He left the shop and caught up with Squall and Irvine.  
  
"How much money do you have left, Zell?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Let's see . . ." The short blonde stuffed his hands in his deep pockets and counted his gil carefully. Between the two of them they had just enough to get the engagement ring! Irvine told Zell his plan to propose on The Birth of Hyne Celebration and Zell immediately surrendered the cash. The 3 teenagers practically sprinted to the Jewelry store.  
  
~~~Afterward . . .on the train ride back to Balamb.~~~  
  
"When are the boys gonna come?" Selphie whined, looking at her wristwatch.  
  
"I dunno. I sure wish Zell would hurry though, I'm getting tired and cold." Ozzalyn said, shrugging deeper into her winter coat.  
  
"Wait! I see them! Hi, Squally!" Rinoa said, waving from the platform. Seifer was walking in his usual slow pace, while the others were running to meet their girlfriends. They were eventually all reunited and then everyone clambered inside the train, in which they all decided to sit in the SeeD cabin because there was heating.  
  
Quistis sat alone, as did Seifer, but every once in a while, she'd catch him staring at her through the corner of her eye. They all talked amongst themselves, all teasing one another with hints about what kind of gifts they bought. Once the train ride was done, everyone hopped out again and walked back to Garden.  
  
Quistis cleared her throat and Seifer looked at her. "What?" He asked.  
  
"So . . .what did you get me?" Quistis asked mischievously.  
  
"You'll have to wait, it's a surprise." Seifer declared, speeding up his pace and passing her up.  
  
"Oh well, guess I'll have to wait." Quistis whispered to herself.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! I was planning on doing other Holidays, I just wanted to see how you all liked this one first, and I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
Next Chapter: Selphie gets prepared for a Snow Ball and everyone helps her decorate. Could the answer to Selphie's financial problems be Headmaster Cid? Read and find out! 


	3. Deck the Halls!

The Birth of Hyne Celebration!  
  
A story by: Rag Doll  
  
Chapter 3: Deck The Halls!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Ozzalyn, Lady Grey, and Hotdog. Thanks!  
  
"Hey, Rinoa. The Garden Festival Committee is working on a Snow Ball for the winter dance, and we're decorating all today. So, if you interested . . . WAKE UP!" Rinoa's eyelids fluttered open in surprise. She glanced over to her phone and sighed at the blinking light on the answering machine. She DID oversleep. She got up out of bed and grabbed some clothes to change into. After a quick shower, Rinoa got dressed, combed her hair, and practically sprinted to the Quad where Selphie was waiting for her.  
  
"'Bout time you showed up!" Selphie teased and immediately put Rinoa to work.  
  
"Selphie, these decorations are soooooo gorgeous! It's gonna really look like Trabia!" Ozzalyn said as she primly helped hang up a huge banner the said in big, bold white letters, 'Snow Ball'. Zell was on the other side, hanging it up with her.  
  
"I agree with Oz, Selph. The only thing prettier than these decorations is Ozzalyn." He grinned at his girlfriends flushed face.  
  
"Zeeeeelllllllll! Stop it! You're making me blush!" She giggled, her face as red as her hair.  
  
"I only speak the truth, love." He replied, making her turn even redder. She blew a kiss to him and he pretended to catch it and put in his pocket. "I'll save it for later.' He said, winking.  
  
"C'mon, you two! There will be PLENTY of time to flirt later." Selphie said. She had a lot on her mind right then, like a certain someone's present.  
  
"Selphie, I'm here! Sorry, I could sleep though the Lunar Call, you know. So, . . . what'd I miss?" Asked Irvine, who just entered the Quad.  
  
"Ah! You scared me! Nothing really, we just got started." Selphie said, jumping. She was really tense, but Rinoa could tell that Headmaster Cid's surprise would remedy that.  
  
Rinoa looked at her watch impatiently and tapped her foot. ~What's keeping the Headmaster?~ she thought.  
  
"Why, hello!" said Headmaster Cid, right on schedule. Rinoa sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh, Good morning, Headmaster Cid." Selphie said, saluting.  
  
"Good morning to you, too, all of you. Miss Tilmitt, a word?" He said, gesturing over to the other side of the room, out of earshot. Selphie followed, wondering what else could go wrong. No present for Irvine, hard time sleeping, and now she'd probably get kicked out of the Garden Festival Committee.  
  
"What is it, Headmaster?" Selphie inquired, hoping her job wasn't at stake.  
  
"Here, this is for all you've done for me, Matron, Garden, and the planet." He handed her a neat parcel and she opened it. Inside was a classic silver pocket watch with pictures of chocobos playing the forest. A smile crept onto her face and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks so much, Headmaster!" Selphie declared, giving Cid a hug.  
  
"You're welcome. Rinoa told me how much you wanted to get that for Irvine, so I didn't hesitate to buy it!" The headmaster explained, then added thoughtfully, "Don't worry, you'll still get a present on The Birth of Hyne Celebration." And with that, (after bidding a fond farewell,) the old man left. Selphie ran over to help the others, only this time; things were looking up instead of looking down.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you taking the time and reading this. ^-^ I'm glad you all enjoy it so much!  
  
Next chapter: Squall's present for Rinoa, and Quistis' secret romance! ^-^ 


	4. Secret Romance and Present Dilemmas Solv...

The Birth of Hyne Celebration  
  
A story by: Naurwen  
  
Chapter 4: Secret Romance and Present Dilemmas solved. (Or, Deck the Halls! Part 2)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Ozzalyn, Hotdog, and Lady Grey. Thank you much for reading! ^_~ -Naurwen  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I can't find anything for Rinoa." Squall mumbled to Ozzalyn as they trudged their way though the streets of Dollet.  
  
"Well, I told you I'd help you look, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Ozzalyn said. "Let's try that that little knick-knack shop. Maybe that's where you'll find your diamond in the ruff." She pointed to a little shop that Squall over-looked.  
  
"Whatever you say." Squall said, following her.  
  
"What about this one?" Ozzalyn asked, holding up a locket.  
  
"No, I had something more in mind." Squall said, "Besides, Rinoa only likes having one necklace."  
  
"Oh, I see." Ozzalyn half-whispered. "Then, what about this?" She held up a striking ironstone ceramic music/jewelry box. It had a picture of a dark-haired angel wearing white and baby blue robes hugging a lion around it's neck on the lid. The setting was a flower field and just by looking at it you felt as if you could jump inside. "It's only 95 gil. You have that much?"  
  
"Yeah. You were right, Oz. I DID find my diamond." He smiled slightly as he took the box from her and opened it. The tune that came out was not unfamiliar to him. It's was 'Eyes On Me'. He softly sang along until the end of the song. Then Ozzy cleared her throat to make her presence known. He blushed at himself for singing and she giggled a little.  
  
"Ozzalyn, you are too much like Zell for your own good." He said, laughing vaguely.  
  
"Yeah, well, you pick up a few things after dating him." They both laughed and went up to the counter. He'd guard that present with his life if he had to. It was perfect.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
"Ugh! It's almost the celebration and I STILL have to grade papers!" sighed Quistis. Her hair was tousled after tugging on her hair in frustration so many times and she was chewing on the bottom of her pink pen she used for grading papers. She rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses and finished marking a test. "Great, now I only have 20 more quizzes to grade." Quistis said, exhaling noisily.  
  
"Need some help, Instructor?" Said a cocky voice from the doorway. Quistis rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"No, I have everything quite under control here, Instructor Almasy, so, if you don't mind, I would like to finish my work and go to sleep." She immediately cursed herself inwardly for being such and ice queen, but she really wasn't in the mood to deal with his snide remarks or her thumping heart when she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I think you do." He said, sitting down opposite her.  
  
"Please . . .sit down." Quistis commented sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you." He replied mockingly as well. Silence followed.  
  
" . . . What are you here for, Seifer?" She demanded.  
  
He chuckled slightly. "You still don't get it do you?"  
  
"Get what?" She commanded.  
  
"Just forget it, Instructor." He said, getting up.  
  
"Forget what? You're not making any sense." Quistis stood up to. She a way of looking you straight in the eye, even when you were taller than her.  
  
"Can't you tell? Instructor . . . Quistis . . . I . . ." He trailed off. Quistis could tell by his eyes that he was having difficulty trying to tell her something.  
  
"You . . . what, Seifer?" She asked, her hard exterior softened a little.  
  
"I . . . I'm . . . in love with you."  
  
Author's Notes: I changed my penname to Naurwen because that's my elfish name and I liked it. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll continue reading it. Thank you muchly! ^_~-Naurwen  
  
Next Chapter: More about Quistis and Seifer, plus Rinoa takes Selphie's gift advice. ^_^ R+R! 


End file.
